Our Seasons
by AdoraAloysius
Summary: Sehun selalu berusaha mendekati Kai, tapi Kai selalu berusaha menghindari Sehun. This is Hunkai / YAOI. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Our Seasons**

.

.

.

Baru nyadar kalau masih punya stok Hunkai dan langsung pengen ngepost. Ngepost agak keseringan nggak apa-apa kali, ya? This story actually a request from my friend, a Hunkai hard shipper.

Seperti biasa, hope u'll like it and happy reading.

.

.

.

 **Winter**

Aku benci musim dingin!

Aku benci membungkus tubuhku dengan begitu banyak pakaian hingga untuk bergerakpun terasa sangat kaku. Dan aku benci harus keluar dari apartmentku yang hangat dan berjalan dibawah rintik salju tipis seperti ini. Sebaiknya ada alasan yang benar-benar penting hingga tuan muda Byun itu memaksaku keluar menembus salju di malam dengan suhu hampir menyentuh angka 0° celcius ini.

Aku masuk ke kedai mie yang diberitahukan Baekhyun tadi melalui panggilan teleponnya. Untunglah suasana di dalam kedai ini hangat sehingga aku bisa melepaskan scarf yang sedari tadi melilit leherku dan membuatku merasa tercekik. Didalam hati aku masih sempat mengutuk musim dingin. Aku merindukan t-shirt berlengan pendek yang tidak akan membuatku kerepotan seperti ini.

"Kai! Kim Kai!"

Aku mengangkat kepala dari scarf yang sedang kugulung begitu mendengar namaku dipanggil dan menatap kearah suara. Baekhyun duduk disudut ruangan dan tangannya sibuk melambai-lambai menarik perhatianku. Aku berjalan cepat kearahnya, namun semakin lama langkahku menjadi semakin pelan begitu melihat seseorang duduk didepan Baekhyun. Orang itu membelakangiku dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melihatku walaupun Baekhyun didepannya melambaikan tangannya dengan heboh. Aku menyergit heran, Baekhyun tidak mengatakan bahwa ia bersama orang lain.

Semakin mendekati meja, senyum lebar Baekhyun berubah menjadi senyum ragu-ragu, membuat perasaanku seketika menjadi tidak enak.

"Kenapa memanggilku kemari, Baek?", aku bertanya begitu berhenti didekat meja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapku ragu, tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Hidungmu benar-benar memerah jika kedinginan. Kau lucu sekali, Kai-ah", suara itu kemudian diikuti kekehan geli.

Aku menegang mendengar suara itu dan dengan reflek mengalihkan pandanganku dari Baekhyun. Menatap orang di sisi lain dengan wajah horror.

Oh Sehun!

Tentu saja, suara siapa lagi yang mempu membuatku merasa jengkel secara instan sepeti ini hanya dengan mendengarnya.

Aku kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan murka dan penghianat itu hanya membalasku dengan ringisan kecil di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Kai. Kau seperti anak-anak merajuk karena sesuatu seperti itu."

Aku menghela nafas dan melepaskan earphone dari telingaku. Percuma saja berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan suara Baekhyun saat ia tetap memandangku selama lima menit terakhir walaupun aku benar-benar berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Apa kau bahkan tidak ingin meminta maaf karena sudah menipuku?", aku menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan jengkel.

Ia tersenyum mendengar responku, "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Jadi berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan, oke?"

"Kau yang menyebalkan, bukan aku!"

"Coba pikirkan lagi, Kai. Sehun bahkan rela memilih untuk makan didekat apartmentmu."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kalian tidak makan saja berdua? Kalian tidak perlu memanggilku!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja, aku bahkan tidak memikirkanmu sama sekali jika bukan Sehun yang mengingatkanku. Ia tahu kau tidak akan keluar dari apartment di cuaca seperti itu bahkan untuk mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi perutmu sendiri. Karena itu kami perlu sedikit memancingmu."

Aku menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal yang semakin menjadi-jadi, "Jangan pernah lagi mengaku bahwa kau adalah sahabatku!" Aku benar-benar merasa kesal, sahabat mana yang akan mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lalu menarik nafas, "Aku merasa iri padamu. Jika saja ada orang yang menyukaiku seperti Sehun menyukaimu. Kau beruntung sekali, kau tahu!"

"YA!", aku meneriakinya. Walaupun kelas sudah berakhir, masih ada cukup banyak mahasiswa yang bisa mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun dan aku tidak ingin ada yang memulai gossip-gosip tidak bermutu diluar sana.

Oh Sehun, namja populer idaman semua orang di universitas ini, menyukaiku.

Haah, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hidupku terasa berat.

"Kau tidak memakai baju tebalmu lagi. Kau tidak kedinginan, Kai?"

Aku bersumpah, suara ini selalu membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai bisa mengenali suara ini, namun walaupun begitu efek terkejut yang diberikan suara ini setiap kali mendengarnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun hingga sekarang.

Suara itu diikuti gosokan pelan disekitar bahuku, dan aku tidak perlu memutar kepalaku untuk bisa melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Jadi aku langsung menggerakkan tubuhku, berusaha mengusir tangan itu dari bahuku.

Tangan itu menghilang, tapi kemudian kursi disebelahku ditarik dan seseorang menghempas duduk disana. Wajah datar Oh Sehun yang tersenyum menyambutku dan aku mendengus melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", aku bertanya sinis padanya.

Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun yang duduk di sisiku yang lain dengan dagunya, "Baekhyun memintaku menjagamu", jawabnya santai.

Aku tidak bisa menahan mulutku yang membulat mendengar jawaban percaya diri itu dan langsung memutar kepalaku menatap Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan meminta maaf padaku mengenai kejadian menipuku keluar ditengah salju hanya untuk makan malam dengan orang menyebalkan seperti Oh Sehun jika aku tidak memintanya untuk meminta maaf tadi. Dan belum sampai lima menit sejak permintaan maaf itu ia sudah mencari masalah lagi denganku. Sungguh aku ingin mencakar wajahnya.

Beekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dariku, "Bukan begitu, Kai. . .", ia mengalihkan tatapan pada Sehun. ". . .jangan mengada-ada Sehun!"

Aku tidak melepaskan pandangannku dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kenalanku, mengajakku pergi", Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu kenapa memanggilnya?", aku mendesis pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Sehun bersamaku ketika Chanyeol menelpon. Aku tidak memberitahunya."

Aku menghembuskan nafas keras, kadang menyebalkan mendapati hubungan pertemanan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang semakin dekat. Salahkan diriku sendiri yang bersikeras untuk memasuki kelas yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun beberapa semester lalu hanya karena ia selalu mencontek semua tugas dan ujianku. Baekhyun yang kutinggal sendirian tanpa sengaja sekelas dengan Sehun dan mereka berdua berteman. Sialnya, ketika Baekhyun mengenalkan temannya itu padaku, hidupku seperti selalu diganggu oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau akan kesepian jika tidak ada Baekhyun. Makanya aku menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu", Sehun menginterupsi lamunanku. Wajahnya masih tersenyum seperti tadi, tidak terusik sedikitpun meski aku sudah berbicara menyebalkan mengenainya.

Aku menenangkan diriku sesaat, mencoba untuk menghadapi Sehun dengan sabar. "Tidak perlu, Sehun. Aku baik-baik saja."

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya menyebalkan, "Tidak. Diluar hujan salju, kau tidak akan tahan dinginnya."

Aku nyaris berteriak frustasi. Entah darimana ia tahu bahwa salju dan cuaca dingin merupakan beberapa kelemahanku. Aku bergidik membayangkan betapa dinginnya cuaca diluar, namun itu tidak cukup meruntuhkan pertahananku untuk menolak hangatnya berada didalam mobil Sehun.

"Aku bisa menunggu saljunya reda."

"Kau tidak memakai baju cukup tebal. Salju mungkin akan reda, tapi dinginnya tidak akan hilang. Dan bus tidak memiliki pemanas seperti mobilku."

Aku terdiam. Lengkap sekali jawaban orang ini, membuatku perlu berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan lain menolak tawarannya.

"Lagipula kurasa kau perlu berbelanja bahan makanan untuk pasokan berhibernasimu. Kau tidak ingin kupaksa keluar lagi untuk mengisi perutmu, kan?", Sehun kembali berbicara sebelum aku menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas ucapannnya.

Aku berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyerah melawan Sehun. Ucapannya begitu telak membuatku tidak bisa membalasnya. Tidak ada bahan makanan tersisa di apartmentku, dan sesungguhnya itulah alasan Baekhyun menipuku untuk keluar rumah tadi malam. Karena ia tahu aku akan memilih untuk mengabaikan perutku daripada melangkah keluar di tengah musim dingin seperti ini. Sekarang, hal itulah yang dijadikan alasan oleh Sehun untuk memaksaku ikut bersamanya.

Aku menatap Baekhyun, mencoba mencari pertolongan.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sehun. Pergilah berbelanja jika kau tidak ingin kutipu lagi", Baekhyun justru mendukung ucapan Sehun.

Aku menghela nafas, benar-benar menyerah sekarang. Dari sudut mata kulihat Sehun tersenyum lebar sebelum ia berdiri dan menarik sebelah tanganku, "Kalau begitu ayo!", ujarnya berusaha menggenggam tanganku.

Aku mendengus, aku memang menyerah untuk mencoba menolak tawarannya, tapi itu bukan berarti ia bisa sembarangan memegangku. Aku menghentakkan tanganku hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!", kemudian aku melangkah besar-besar meninggalkan dua orang itu.

Hampir dua jam lamanya Sehun mengajakku berbelanja. Memasukkan apa saja yang dirasanya kubutuhkan hingga troli yang didorongnya penuh oleh berbagai bahan makanan. Keluhanku bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan makanan sebanyak itu pun diabaikannya begitu saja.

"Kau berniat membuatku gemuk!", keluhku sambil membuka pintu apartment, lalu menahannya agar Sehun yang kedua tangannya penuh dengan belanjaan bisa masuk tanpa mencium daun pintu.

Sehun terkekeh dan menurunkan belanjaan dengan hati-hati di konter dapur sebelum berbicara, "Aku akan tetap menyukaimu meskipun kau gemuk."

Aku memutar bola mata, "Aku tidak suka diriku gemuk."

"Kau akan tetap cantik."

"Hei, aku bukan wanita!"

Sehun terkekeh lagi, "Baiklah, kau akan tetap manis."

Aku mendesah pelan, percuma berusaha melawan Oh Sehun. Ia terlalu pintar untuk membalas setiap ucapanku. Jadi, alih-alih menjawabnya, aku berusaha untuk mengusirnya dari apartmentku.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemani dan mengantarku pulang, Sehun", aku melirik pintu dengan mataku, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk pergi.

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu dengan santainya duduk di kursi di konter dapur, "Jangan sungkan. Kau tahu aku senang melakukannya untukmu."

Lihat saja, entah orang ini tidak mengerti atau memang sengaja mempermainkanku.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi?", tanpa menggunakan isyarat lagi aku langsung bertanya padanya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Kau kejam sekali, sih."

Aku mendengus.

Sehun beranjak berdiri, tapi begitu melewatiku ia memutar lagi tubuhnya cepat sehingga aku terkejut dan melompat mundur karena jaraknya yang begitu dekat denganku.

"A. . Apa lagi?", aku bertanya gugup.

"Baekhyun bilang kau tidak akan pulang ke rumahmu natal ini."

Terkutuklah Baekhyun dengan mulut cerewetnya!

"Lalu?"

"Mari merayakan natal bersama-sama", Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambutku.

Aku menepis tangannya, "Natal itu waktu untuk keluarga. Rayakan dengan keluargamu!"

Sehun bahkan tidak mengacuhkanku, ia tersenyum mendengar ucapanku dan berjalan lagi menuju pintu.

"Oh Sehun, aku serius. Jangan datang ke tempatku!"

Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya sambil terus berjalan memunggungiku menuju pintu.

.

.

.

Ini natal terburuk dalam hidupku.

Aku mulai menyesali keputusanku untuk tidak ikut ke rumah kakakku merayakan natal dengan seluruh keluargaku hanya karena aku malas berkendara di cuaca sedingin ini. Jika beberapa hari lalu aku membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya aku jika harus mengambil perjalanan selama enam jam dengan cuaca yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini, sekarang aku justru rela mengambil perjalanan menyiksa itu daripada harus merana sendirian di apartment.

Bahkan Christmas Eve tadi malam hanya kulewatkan dengan duduk sendirian di kursi gereja, dan setelah kebaktian pagi ini, aku kembali ke apartment dan mengurung diri. Lupakan tentang pohon natal, aku tidak akan memilikinya. Untung saja keluargaku masih mengingatku hingga aku masih mendapatkan kiriman berbagai makanan dan kado yang aku yakin awalnya dibungkus dengan cantik, walaupun bentuknya tidak terlalu mengundang lagi begitu aku mendapatkannya pagi ini.

Aku juga menyesal sudah menolak ajakan Baekhyun untuk merayakan natal bersama dengan keluarga besar Byun. Aku yakin terkurung di rumah keluarga Byun dan harus mendengarkan kakek Baekhyun yang bercerita berjam-jam akan lebih menyenangkan daripada bermuram durja seperti ini.

Ini semua karena Oh Sehun!

Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja menyerang otakku. Aku tidak mengharapkan ia memegang perkataannya beberapa waktu lalu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkannya. Aku hanya tidak suka jika ada yang berjanji padaku dan kemudian melupakan janji itu.

Aku melirik jam dinding, hampir pukul 8 malam. Hari ini terasa sangat lama, tapi setidaknya aku hanya harus bersabar selama empat jam lagi sebelum natal benar-benar berakhir. Aku melirik makanan di meja didepanku, sudah kupanaskan dan kutata rapi, lengkap dengan berbagai kado natal yang kuterima. Namun tetap saja aku tidak berniat untuk menggerakkan badanku mendekati meja itu. Aku hanya duduk meringkuk di sofa, berusaha mengusir dingin dan menonton siaran membosankan di televisi.

Bel pintu berdering dan aku mendapati diriku melompat begitu saja dari sofa. Aku berhenti didepan pintu dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. Tamu pertamaku hari ini. Aku tidak peduli siapapun itu, entah Baekhyun atau bahkan Sehun. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku sekarang.

Teeeett!

Suara terompet kecil menyambut dan confetti menyiramku begitu aku membuka pintu. Aku mengerjabkan mata sesaat sebelum bisa mengusir confetti itu dari wajahku dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum lebar didepanku.

"Merry Christmas, Kim Kai!", suara Sehun yang biasanya membuatku kesal kali ini membuatku tertawa dan aku membuka pintu lebih lebar, membiarkan Sehun masuk kedalam apartmentku.

"Waahh, meriah sekali perayaan natal disini", ia seenaknya duduk di sofaku dan menatap suasana mendung disekeliling apartment.

Aku mendengus mendengar sindirannya dan ikut duduk, mengambil tempat disebelahnya. "Yah, sangat meriah. Terima kasih kepada seseorang yang melanggar janjinya!", jawabku sinis.

Sehun membulatkan bibirnya, "Baekhyun tidak menemanimu?"

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, "Baekhyun tidak berjanji apa-apa padaku."

"Lalu siapa yang melanggar janjinya?"

"Kau! Kau bahkan tidak sadar sudah melanggar janji padaku?", aku terpancing ucapannya dan tanpa sadar meneriaki namja itu.

Seringai muncul di wajah Sehun, "Aaah, jadi kau menungguku? Kau bilang tidak ingin aku datang."

Aku tergagap. Oh Sehun sialan!

"Kau ingin pulang saja?", aku menatapnya dan berkata dingin.

Sehun tertawa keras melihatku, "Hahaha. Aku bercanda, Kai. Jika saja kau tahu betapa sulitnya kabur dari orang tuaku sambil membawa ini", ia mengangkat dua kotak di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Kotak di tangan kanannya adalah kotak kue dan di tangan kirinya sebuah kado yang dibungkus cantik.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum melihatnya.

"Kau menyiapkannya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah cake cokelat dari kotaknya, "Hmm, aku menyiapkan hadiahnya. Dan cake ini, aku mencurinya dari rumahku", ia menatapku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala menatap kearah manusia ajaib disebelahku ini.

"Nah, ini untukmu", Sehun selesai dengan kuenya dan memberikan bagian yang sudah dipotongnya kepadaku. Aku menerima dan saat melihat kue di piring itu aku menyadari bahwa aku memang sangat lapar dan kue itu terlihat menggiurkan. Aku melompat bersandar ke sofa dan mulai menyendok kueku. Sehun mengambil bagiannya dan ikut melompat dan bersandar disebelahku.

"Sehun-ah, terima kasih. Walaupun kau hampir melanggar janjimu, setidaknya kau datang dengan ini", aku mengangkat piring kueku kearahnya.

"Jangan lupakan itu", Sehun menunjuk kado yang dibawanya.

Aku mengangguk, "Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu hadiah untukku?", Sehun memandang beberapa kado yang kuterima dari keluargaku.

"Tidak. Itu hadiahku."

"Hadiah untukku?"

Aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Mana kutahu."

"Eeeii, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa natal adalah saat untuk memberi hadiah pada orang lain?", Sehun menatapku serius.

"Kau bisa mengambil lagi hadiahmu kalau begitu", aku menunjuk kado yang dibawanya dengan mulutku.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, "Kalau begitu aku akan menerima jika kau memberiku hadiah instant", ujarnya kemudian.

Aku memandangnya heran. Apa itu hadiah instant?

"Cukup dengan menciumku disini", Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan sebelah pipinya padaku.

Aku nyaris menyemburkan kue yang baru saja masuk ke mulutku.

 **TBC**

 **Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring**

"Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku, Kai?"

Aku berdeham kecil dan mengingat-ingat, apa yang dikatakannya namja ini tadi? Aku menggemaskan? Hell no! Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku atau hanya mengarang beberapa gombalan memualkan. Yang benar saja, apa menurutnya aku anak anjing?

Aku berdeham sekali lagi. Bersiap menjawab ungkapan cinta menyebalkan ini. Akan kutunjukkan padanya apa yang disebutnya mengemaskan itu.

Siapa namanya tadi?

Ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli.

"Hmm, aku. . ."

"Kai memang menggemaskan, tapi apa kau tidak tahu ia sudah memiliki kekasih, Taemin-ssi?", suara menyebalkan menginterupsiku dan sebuah lengan merangkul bahuku.

Seperti biasa, aku tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui pemilik suara berat ini. Tapi aku perlu memandangnya, setidaknya untuk memberi peringatan atas kelakuan menyebalkannya ini. Jadi aku memutar kepalaku dan menatap langsung wajah datar Oh Sehun.

Wajah itu benar-benar datar dan tanpa senyum. Matanya menatap tajam pada namja didepanku. Aku bahkan tidak mempedulikan lagi namja itu, perhatianku sudah teralih sepenuhnya pada kekesalan atas sikap Sehun, sehingga aku tidak menyadari sama sekali ketika namja itu pergi.

"Kau!", ia memutar kepalanya menatapku, "Bisakah kau menjauhkan sedikit saja para penggemarmu itu? Aku yang lebih dahulu mengenalmu, jadi seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh mengejarmu!"

Aku menahan nafas dan mengangkat sebelah tanganku.

Greb!

"Aaaakkk!", pekikan nyaring terdengar disebelahku dan rangkulan di bahuku terlepas.

"Itu karena kau menganggu urusanku!", aku menarik rambut Sehun sekuat tenaga dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aaaakk, lepaskan, Kai! Kau akan mencabut rambutku!

"Dan ini. . .", aku menarik rambutnya sekali lagi, ". . .Karena kau seenaknya mengatur siapa yang berhak mengejarku. Lakukan sekali lagi dan kupastikan aku benar-benar akan mencabut semua rambutmu!" Aku melepaskan rambutnya setelah berkata dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Aku benar-benar ingin pergi, tapi ketika langkah kelimaku meninggalkan Sehun dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa namja itu akan mengejarku seperti biasa, dengan sangat terpaksa aku berhenti dan memutar tubuhku. Sekedar mengecek apakah namja itu tidak pingsan atau sebagainya.

Sehun masih berdiri disana, ia membungkuk menumpukan kedua pergelangan tangan di lututnya. Aku bergerak ragu, aku tidak menarik rambutnya terlalu keras, kan?

"Hei, Oh Sehun! Jangan bercanda!", aku meneriakinya.

Tidak ada respon apapun. Ia masih tetap membungkuk. Membuatku benar-benar mulai merasa cemas.

"Oh Sehun, kubilang jangan bercanda!"

Masih tidak ada respon apapun. Jadi sedikit terburu aku berjalan kembali kearahnya. Aku hanya merasa bertanggung jawab atas kelakuanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wajah Sehun terangkat dan ia menunjukkan senyum menyebalkan. "Kepalaku sangat sakit. Tapi tidak apa-apa sekarang, sakitnya berkurang karena perhatianmu. Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas keras, benar kan dugaanku? Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku seolah hendak memukul kepalanya lagi, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan namja itu. Aku menyesal sudah menghabiskan waktuku untuk berbalik dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kai-ah, tunggu aku!"

Ia melompat mengikutiku dan mengalungkan lagi sebelah tangannya di bahuku, "Jangan biarkan orang lain mendekatimu lagi. Siapapun itu. Ne?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku menundukkan dan memutar tubuhku, membuat tangan Sehun terlepas dari bahuku. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum tangan itu kembali mengalung di leherku.

"Kau mengerti, kan?", ia mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Lepaskan atau tanganmu akan putus!"

Sehun justru semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya, membuatku tertarik ke arahnya, "Ne ne ne ne?"

Aku menarik nafas pelan. Kesal dan pasrah berusaha melawannya.

.

.

.

"Sehun mengajak kita untuk pesta ulang tahunnya. Ayo pergi setelah kelas selesai!", aku menggeser kepalaku begitu mendengar bisikan Baekhyun sangat dekat di telingaku.

"Tidak, aku sibuk", tolakku tetap berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan dosen didepan kelas.

"Sehun sangat ingin kau datang", ia berbisik lagi.

"Kubilang aku sibuk!"

"Ia bilang tidak akan merayakannya jika kau tidak datang."

"Itu urusannya."

"YAK!", Baekhyun berteriak keras, membuat semua yang ada didalam kelas melihat kearah kami dengan pandangan bingung. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali menggumamkan permintaan maaf sementara aku menggosok-gosok telingaku yang berdenging karena teriakan Baekhyun yang sangat keras dan dekat. Aku menatapnya kesal yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ayolah, Kai. Kau tidak mungkin setega itu padanya", Baekhyun langsung berbicara begitu kelas selesai. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kukatakan aku sibuk, Baek!"

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar saja. Setelah itu kau bisa pergi dan melakukan apapun yang membuatmu sibuk."

Aku menggeleng.

"Ini hari ulang tahunnya, setidaknya berhentilah bersikap kejam padanya hari ini saja."

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Aku heran mengapa ia tetap menyukai orang sok sepertimu!", Baekhyun menatapku kesal.

Aku balas menatapnya, "Kalau begitu katakan padanya untuk berhenti menyukaiku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya, "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu padanya? Apa kau benar-benar membencinya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanya tidak suka diganggu."

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, "Baik, akan kukatakan padanya untuk berhenti mengganggumu!", ia nyaris membentakku sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Aku menghela nafas dan ikut berjalan pulang. Begitu sampai di apartmentku aku langsung menuju kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata.

Kesadaranku mulai menghilang saat mataku semakin memberat, tapi aku masih cukup sadar untuk memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Apakah aku benar-benar sudah bersikap keterlaluan pada Sehun? Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyerangku.

.

.

.

Aku berlari cepat, mengabaikan cuaca yang masih cukup dingin dan badanku yang hanya dibalut t-shirt pendek. Sial! Kau bodoh, Kim Kai! Bagaimana mungkin aku benar-benar bisa tertidur dan tidak menyadari sama sekali ketika Baekhyun berusaha menghubungi dan mengirimiku pesan.

 _"Sehun menunggumu."_

Pesan suara itu singkat, jauh lebih singkat dari beberapa pesan lain yang memohon dan bernada marah yang dikirimkan Baekhyun. Pesan singkat itu cukup memberi tahuku bahwa Baekhyun sudah berada di batas kesabarannya.

Sial! Aku mengutuk sekali lagi. Merutuki kecerobohanku yang meninggalkan ponsel dalam keadaan silent sehingga aku tidur tanpa mengetahui satupun panggilan maupun pesan Baekhyun yang masuk ke ponselku. Aku mengecek jam tanganku, sudah dua jam semenjak pesan terakhir Baekhyun. Apakah masih ada gunanya aku berlari seperti ini? Bagaimana jika Sehun sudah benar-benar pergi?

Aku berlari memasuki kafe yang diberitahu Baekhyun dalam pesannya, tempat ia dan Sehun akan merayakan pesta ulang tahun. Melirik ke sekeliling ruangan, aku tidak menemukan siapapun yang kukenal, baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun. Aku menghela nafas berat karena perasaan bersalah yang makin kental kurasakan. Tidak mungkin mereka masih disini. Aku mengacaukannya.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kafe dengan menundukkan kepala dan memeluk tubuhku yang mulai kedinginan. Sudah malam dan cuaca hari ini sedikit tidak bersahabat.

"Kai!"

Aku mengangkat kepala begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi.

"Kim Kai! Aku disini!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi dan kali ini aku benar-benar yakin ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku menajamkan mata dan mengedarkan pandangan lebih jauh. Seseorang duduk di bangku dibawah sebuah pohon rindang di taman tidak jauh diseberang kafe yang baru saja kumasuki. Ia melambaikan tangannya menarik perhatianku dan aku langsung mendesah lega begitu mengenali orang itu.

Oh Sehun.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Aku kira kau sudah pergi!", aku berteriak kesal padanya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku kira kau tidak akan datang."

"Lalu kenapa masih menungguku? Kukatakan aku tidak akan datang!"

Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi kau datang."

Aku mendengus dan Sehun tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk tempat disebelahnya dan aku langsung menghempas duduk disana, menyadari bahwa kakiku masih terasa sakit karena dipaksa berlari dan nafasku yang belum sepenuhnya teratur.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berlari seperti itu untuk menemuiku", Sehun tersenyum puas diakhir kalimatnya.

Aku menunduk menyadari kebodohanku. Entah apa yang merasukiku hingga aku berlari begitu saja ke tempat ini begitu bangun dari tidur dan mendengar pesan-pesan Baekhyun. Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa aku pasti terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah mengira akan melihatmu berlari seperti itu untukku."

Aku mendelik menatapnya, "Itu hanya karena aku panik."

Ia menganguk, "Sangat panik hingga kau bahkan melupakan jaketmu dan keluar dengan baju seperti itu di cuaca yang cukup dingin. Jika aku tidak salah ingat kau benci dingin, kan?"

Ingin sekali rasanya kupukul mulut menyebalkannya itu jika saja sebuah jaket tidak jatuh ke pangkuanku. "Pakai itu! Kau akan terserang flu."

Aku mendongak menatap wajah menyebalkan Sehun. Wajahnya kali ini bahkan terlihat lebih sombong dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tapi jaketmu. . ."

"Musim semi kesukaanku dan aku lebih kuat daripada kau. Aku menyukai udara musim semi dan aku tidak akan terserang flu semudah kau", ia memotong ucapanku dan bersandar pada pohon besar yang terletak tepat dibelakang bangku yang kami duduki.

Aku mendengus lagi. Tuan Oh ini benar-benar orang yang tidak suka dibantah. Jadi aku mengambil jaketnya dan menyarungkan tubuhku kedalamnya. Hangat dan bau Sehun langsung menguar memasuki hidungku.

"Aku suka melihat kehidupan baru yang tumbuh", Sehun berkata lagi. Ia melihat ke atas, ke batang pohon tempatnya bersandar, melihat beberapa putik bunga dan daun-daun kecil yang mulai tumbuh.

Terbawa suasana aku juga menyandarkan tubuhku ke batang pohon besar itu dan mengikuti arah tatapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Oh Sehun", aku berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Sehun mengangguk disebelahku, "Terima kasih sudah datang, Kim Kai."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Masih tidak ada hadiah untukku?"

"Apa menurutmu aku sempat mampir ke toko untuk membelikanmu sesuatu saat berlari kesini?"

Sehun tergelak kecil. Ia menegakkan duduknya dan menatapku. "Kalau begitu hadiah instant", ujarnya kemudian menarik tubuhku cepat hingga aku menubruk tubuhnya dan segera dikalungkannya dua tangannya di punggungku.

"YAK! Oh Sehun! Lepaskan aku!", aku memberontak dalam pelukannya.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku berubah pikiran. Udara cukup dingin dan aku rasa aku bisa terserang flu."

"Kalau begitu ambil kembali jaketmu!"

"Tidak perlu, aku lebih suka seperti ini. Lagipula ini ulang tahunku dan kau tidak membawa hadiah sama sekali. Berbaik hatilah padaku sedikit."

Aku menghela nafas keras, "Baiklah, kau punya satu menit"

"Hanya satu menit? Bagaimana kalau lima menit?"

"Kau ingin mati?"

Sehun tertawa keras hingga badanku ikut terguncang dalam dekapannya. "Baiklah, satu menit."

Kami kemudian terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku ikut tenggelam dalam pikiranku sebelum kembali sadar dan mulai menghitung dalam hati. Hitunganku berhenti pada angka 60.

"Baiklah, waktumu habis!", aku menggerakkan tubuhku berusaha menguraikan pelukannya.

"Benarkah? Secepat itu?"

"Ya. Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Untunglah kali ini Sehun menurut, ia melepaskan pelukannya meskipun kedua tangannya masih menggenggam kedua lenganku kiri kanan.

"Apalagi?", aku menatap kedua lenganku bergantian. Mengisyaratkan padanya untuk melepaskan lenganku.

"Biar kuperjelas. Aku memelukmu karena aku tiba-tiba merasa dingin dan jaketku ada padamu. Itu sama sekali bukan hadiah ulang tahunku, kau mengerti?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Apalagi yang diinginkan si bodoh ini.

"Jadi aku akan mengambil hadiah instantku sekarang", ujarnya sebelum bergerak cepat mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, dan . . .

Cup!

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibirku walaupun hanya untuk sedetik dan aku langsung mematung dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat panas.

Oh Sehun menciumku! Namja mesum kurang ajar itu menciumku! Ciuman pertamaku!

"Terima kasih hadiahnya. Aku sangat menyukaimu Kim Kai!"

"YAK! MATI KAU OH SEHUN!

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengannya?", Baekhyun menunjukku dengan dagunya. Nada suaranya masih tidak ramah, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia masih belum sepenuhnya memaafkanku setelah kemarin aku tidak mengangkat panggilan maupun membalas satu pesanpun darinya. Walaupun Sehun sudah menjelaskan bahwa aku datang menemuinya kemarin, Baekhyun masih belum bersikap ramah.

Aku sendiri juga tidak berniat beramah-ramah dengan siapapun hari ini, termasuk dengan Baekhyun dan namja bodoh yang selalu datang ke kelasku setiap kali memiliki waktu kosong seperti ini. Aku masih tidak terima dengan perlakuannya kemarin dan wajahku masih tetap terasa panas setiap kali memikirkannya.

"Merajuk", jawab Sehun santai. Aku mendelik kesal padanya.

"Merajuk? Setelah ia membuatmu seperti itu?", Baekhyun menurunkan padangannya pada lengan Sehun yang membiru setelah kemarin kupukul dengan brutal. "Dewasa sekali, Kai!"

Aku melongo tidak percaya pada Baekhyun. Ugh, jika tadi aku hanya merasa kesal pada Sehun, sekarang aku merasa kesal kepada mereka berdua. Ingin sekali rasanya kuteriakkan alasanku seperti ini didepan wajah Baekhyun jika saja hal itu tidak akan mempermalukanku juga. Jadi aku terpaksa sabar dan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Disisi lain kulihan Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Biarkan saja, Baek", Sehun masih mengulum senyum kemenangannya.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?", Baekhyun akhirnya tidak tahan melihat sikapku dan Sehun dan menatap kami bergantian dengan mata yang memicing curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!", aku menjawab cepat.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya padaku dan beralih menatap Sehun. Aku memelototi Sehun, memperingatkannya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku mencuri ci. . .hmmpptt!", seperti biasa Sehun tidak akan mendengarkanku jadi aku melompat cepat kearahnya dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Ciuman pertamanya!", Sehun lebih sigap. Ia menurunkan kedua tanganku dari mulutnya dan menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan cepat.

Wajahku memucat dan aku menyempatkan diriku memukul kepalanya sebelum menarik tanganku dari pegangan tangannya. Didepanku aku melihat Baekhyun juga melongo beberapa saat sebelum sebuah senyuman iblis perlahan merekah dari mulutnya.

"Baek, jangan!", aku memperingatkannya dengan suara rendah.

"Kalian berciuman?!"

Terlambat! Baekhyun lebih dahulu meneriakkan kalimat itu, membuat beberapa orang menatap kearah kami dan aku menundukkan kepalaku sedalam-dalamnya. Demi tuhan, habislah aku!

Sehun mengangguk senang dan langsung berhigh-five dengan Baekhyun.

Jika saja membunuh seseorang bukan merupakan dosa, kupastikan kedua orang ini akan berada di peti mati!

Menahan malu dan kesal, aku beranjak berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas, meninggalkan dua anak iblis yang masih tertawa-tawa dibelakangku.

Bugh!

Aku terhuyung begitu merasakan tubuhku menabrak seseorang. Ugh, siapa yang menyuruhmu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, Kai!

"Mianhe", aku langsung membungkukkan tubuhku, meminta maaf pada orang yang baru saja kutabrak. Orang itu juga terhuyung sama sepertiku.

"Lihat-lihat kalau jalan!", suara kecil itu menegurku.

Aku meringis menatap namja itu. Ia lebih tinggi dariku, dan sangat cantik. Bibir kecil, hidung kecil, beberapa piercing di kedua telingannya dan mata kucing.

"Maaf", aku membungkukkan tubuhku sekali lagi.

"Kau kenapa?", suara Sehun terdengar dibelakangku disusul genggaman tangannya pada lenganku.

"Sehunnie?"

Aku dan Sehun sama-sama mendongak mendengar panggilan itu dan menatap namja yang baru saja kutabrak. Ia membulatkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut menatap Sehun. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, ikut menatap Sehun.

"Huang. . . Zitao?", Sehun balas menatap namja itu dan menyebutkan sebuah nama ragu.

Namja itu mengangguk semangat dan sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk di bibirnya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu secepat ini denganmu. Aku merindukanmu, Sehunnie."

Aku kembali menatap Sehun yang sekarang juga tersenyum lebar.

 **TBC**

 **Review please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer**

"Huang Zitao. Berasal dari China. Pernah tinggal di Korea beberapa tahun sebelum kembali ke China, dan sekarang kembali kesini karena _student exchange program_. Berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun di Sekolah Menengah Atas, karena itu mereka saling kenal. Nah, apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Aku menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang hampir melongo sempurna, lalu menggelengkan kepalaku dan bertepuk tangan.

"Waah, daebak! Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mendapatkan semua informasi itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga dengan kemampuannya, "Hanya dibutuhkan beberapa koneksi dan kenalan. Pelajari itu, Kai!"

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Jadi pemuda itu teman sekolah Sehun dulu.

"Kenapa tidak menanyakan saja kepada Sehun? Kenapa kau mengirimku untuk mencari informasi ini?"

Aku memutar mata mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, "Mengirimmu? Jangan mendramatisir, Baek! Aku hanya bertanya siapa orang itu."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "Apa kau cemburu?", ia menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya.

"Mwo? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat orang itu besar kepala jika aku bertanya padanya."

Lagipula, sudah beberapa hari aku tidak melihat namja bodoh itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia menghilang, bahkan ia tidak muncul seperti biasa saat jam kosong seperti saat ini. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke kursi, haah rasanya sangat damai.

"Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar", Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau pergilah, aku disini saja."

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Aniyo", aku mengabaikan perutku yang memberontak.

Baekhyun menatapku sesaat, kemudian menangguk, "Baiklah", ia beranjak berjalan.

Aku menatap punggung Baekhyun ragu, aku berbohong mengatakan bahwa perutku tidak lapar. Aku lapar, sangat kelaparan karena belum memakan apapun sejak semalam. Hanya saja aku merasa sangat malas untuk beranjak dari kursiku.

"Baek!", aku akhirnya memanggilnya.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menatapku.

"Belikan aku roti. Ne?"

Ia tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau bilang tidak lapar."

"Memang tidak. Aku hanya ingin. Ingin tidak berarti lapar."

"Arasso, arasso", Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan kembali berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku menghela nafas dan menangkupkan kepalaku diatas meja berbantal kedua tanganku. Merutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak mau bergerak padahal perutku sangat lapar.

Aku hampir saja tertidur jika tidak merasakan kepalaku diusap sehingga aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan berhadapan dengan wajah Oh Sehun.

"Kau mengantuk?", ia terus mengusap kepalaku.

Aku menahan senyum kecil di bibirku, akhirnya orang ini memutuskan untuk muncul kembali. "Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Kenapa tidak pergi dengan Baekhyun?", ia mengabaikan peringatanku.

"Aku malas"

Sehun menatapku datar, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang lain, meletakkan sepotong roti dan sebotol air minum di meja dihadapanku.

"Apa ini?", tanyaku heran.

Ia mengabaikan pertanyaanku, "Jangan terlalu malas, Kai. Setidaknya perhatian sedikit pada perutmu."

Aku memutar bola mata.

"Aku serius!"

"Baiklah, baiklah", aku memotong ucapannya cepat.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku akan terlambat ke kelasku berikutnya."

Aku mendengar suara itu dan langsung menyadari bahwa ternyata ada orang lain disamping Sehun. Pemuda Huang itu, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya.

Sehun menatap pemuda aku dan mengangguk-angguk, lalu kembali menatapku, "Nah makanlah. Aku akan mengantar Tao ke kelasnya."

Aku mendadak merasa kesal, dengan lengan aku menggeser roti dan minuman didepanku dan kembali ke posisiku sebelumnya. "Aku tidak lapar."

Sehun menarik nafas, "Bukankah kau belum makan?"

"Kubilang aku tidak lapar."

"Manja sekali, sih. . .", aku mendongak begitu mendengar suara itu, mendelik pada pria bernama Tao yang baru saja berbicara, ". . .Ayolah Sehunnie, aku bisa terlambat."

"Baiklah, baiklah", Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, "Makan, Kai!", perintahnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Aku mendengus, tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makanku. Tanpa mengindahkan roti yang diberikan Sehun, aku kembali menangkupkan kepalaku diatas meja berbantal kedua tanganku.

.

.

.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa pemuda Huang itu adalah orang yang sama mengganggunya dengan Oh Sehun. Seperti hari ini, ketika aku dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah cafe karena cuaca sangat panas dan milkshake mungkin akan membantu kami meredakan sedikit panas itu. Aku baru saja akan menyeruput milkshakeku ketika Sehun masuk kedalam cafe yang sama, diikuti oleh Tao, membuatku mendadak merasa jengkel lagi.

"Wah, kalian disini", serunya kaget, tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalannya. Sejak kapan Sehun bisa bertemu denganku tanpa sengaja. Ia selalu membuat semuanya disengaja.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan mengajak Sehun duduk dimeja kami.

"Halo, Kai. Aigoo, kau semakin manis saja", ia mencubit pipiku pelan.

"Bukankah pernah kukatakan kalau aku akan mematahkan tanganmu jika berani menyentuhku lagi?"

"Kalau begitu apa kau ingin aku menyentuhmu dengan yang lain?", wajah mesumnya menatapku intens dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Yak, Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun tertawa keras, "Jangan menggodanya, Sehun. Lihatlah, kau membuat wajah Kai memerah."

Namja bodoh itu justru semakin menatapku dalam dan lama, "Aku suka wajahmu memerah."

"YAK!"

"Sehunnie, tidak ada rasa milkshake yang kusuka disini. Bisa kita mencari di tempat lain?", sebuah suara lain menginterupsi dan kami semua diam, memandang orang yang baru saja berbicara itu.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin ke tempat ini?"

Tao mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun, "Tapi tidak ada yang kusuka. Ayo mencarinya di tempat lain."

Pertanyaan Sehun dan jawaban Tao membuatku sadar bahwa mungkin kami benar-benar tidak sengaja bertemu. Rasa jengkelku semakin menjadi. Aku mendelik menatap pria itu dan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun juga tengah mendelik padanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan? Mereka mempunyai semuanya disini." Entah karena melihat Baekhyun yang juga kesal, aku mendapati diriku tiba-tiba saja berbicara.

Tao menatapku dan aku bisa melihat jelas dari tatapannya bahwa ia tidak menyukaiku, "Entahlah, kurasa aku tiba-tiba juga tidak terlalu ingin milkshake lagi."

Demi Tuhan, ingin sekali rasanya aku meneriaki pemuda itu begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"Ayolah, Sehunnie", ia menarik-narik sebelah lengan Sehun.

Tatapan kesalku kali ini kujatuhkan pada Sehun, mencoba memperingatkannya untuk tidak membuatku semakin kesal. Ia tersenyum canggung menatapku lalu mulai beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku pergi. Nikmati minumanmu, Kai."

Tao tersenyum. Mungkin saja senyuman itu akan terlihat manis, tapi tidak bagiku karena aku bisa melihat senyum itu mengejekku.

Kali lain, pemuda itu bahkan muncul dengan cara yang lebih menyebalkan lagi. Aku sedang duduk di sudut perpustakaan dengan earphone menyumpal telingaku dan laptop berada didepanku. Ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini sehingga aku rela menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan.

Aku hampir terlonjak kaget menyadari seseorang menarik earphone dari telingaku, aku mendongak dan mendapati Sehun menjulang disampingku, sebelah earphoneku berada di tangannya.

"Kembalikan!"

Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir, menyuruhku untuk diam. Aku yang baru menyadari bahwa kami sedang berada di pepustakaan langsung menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menarik kursi disebelahku dan duduk disana.

"Kau belajar?", bisiknya pelan dan aku mengangguk.

"Ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Kau sendirian?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku juga menyadari bahwa Sehun juga sendiri, setidaknya aku tidak melihat Tao yang biasanya selalu menempel padanya ada disekitarnya hari ini.

Namja itu memandangku beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menjatuhkan jitakan pelan pada kepalaku, "Eeei, pasti kau lupa lagi membuat tugasmu, kan?"

Aku akan meneriaki namja itu andai saja kami tidak berada di perpustakaan, aku merengut jengkel padanya walaupun ucapannya benar. Aku tidak akan ingat sama sekali mengenai tugas ini jika saja Baekhyun tidak menyinggungnya tadi.

"Apa hari ini deadlinenya?", ia bertanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Tidak bisa membalasnya kali ini karena apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Kerjakanlah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu", ia memasang sebelah earphone-ku yang masih berada di tangannya pada telinganya sendiri lalu menyamankan sandaran pada kursi dan menutup mata.

Benar-benar tidak mengganggu, Oh Sehun.

Awalnya aku berniat untuk mengusirnya dan mengambil kembali sebelah earphoneku yang menempel di telinganya, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja kali ini. Bagaimanapun, ia memang tidak benar-benar mengganggaku. Jadi aku kembali menatap laptopku dan mulai mengetik lagi.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, kursi didekatku ditarik sehingga aku kembali mendongak, secara reflek menatap orang yang baru saja menarik kursi itu dan terkejut mendapati Tao berada disana.

"Kukira ia berada dimana", ujarnya pelan menatap Sehun lalu duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", aku langsung bertanya tanpa berpikir.

Tao menatapku, "Menurutmu?", ia balik bertanya sambil memainkan dua buku yang berada di tangannya.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, memangnya apa lagi yang dilakukan orang di perpustakaan. Lalu seharusnya aku menyadari, dimanapun Sehun berada pasti juga ada orang ini.

"Apa ia tidur?"

Aku menatap Sehun yang berada disebelahku, matanya tertutup dan ia tidak bergerak sama sekali, kemungkinannya ia benar-benar sedang tidur. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku dan kembali menatap laptop, tidak memperdulikan Tao.

"Apa kau kekasihnya?", pemuda Huang itu membuka mulutnya lagi dan pertanyaannya sukses membuatku terkejut. Ia menatapku dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Tidak"

Aku melihat senyum terkembang di wajah menyebalkan itu dan aku berharap seandainya saja aku mengatakan hal sebaliknya tadi. Aku tidak suka melihat senyumnya yang tampak mengerikan itu.

"Sudah kuduga", ujarnya sombong, "Sehun memang selalu seperti itu. Andai saja kau tahu bagaimana ia mengerjarku ketika sekolah dulu."

Mataku membulat otomatis begitu mendengar ucapannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tao mengangkat bahunya, "Cara dia memperlakukanmu, persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya padaku dulu. Anak ini memang suka bermain-main."

Aku masih terkejut hingga tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa ia pernah mengatakan ia menyukaimu? Dulu ia mengatakannya padaku setiap hari, hingga aku merasa bosan mendengarnya", ia terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya.

Tapi tidak denganku, aku merasakan jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat dan keinginan tiba-tiba untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau tenang saja, ia akan berhenti dengan sendirinya nanti", Tao berkata lagi dan berdiri dari duduknya, ia menepuk lenganku sekilas ketika berjalan kearah Sehun dan berhenti tepat disebelahnya.

"Hei, Sehunnie. Ayo bangun!", ia memukul pelan lengan Sehun hingga mata Sehun terbuka.

"Aku sudah selesai", ujarnya sambil menggoyangkan buku ditangannya dihadapan Sehun. Namja bodoh itu tersadar dan mengangguk, ia beralih menatapku.

"Bagaimana tugasmu?"

Dengan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja memuncak, aku menutup laptopku dengan keras, tidak peduli bahwa tugasku belum selesai dan membereskan bukuku dengan cepat. Terakhir, aku menarik sebelah earphoneku yang masih berada ditelinganya dengan kasar, berharap bisa sedikit menyakiti telinganya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Bukan urusanmu!", aku melangkah cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan dan dua orang yang ingin kukuliti hidup-hidup itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?", Baekhyun menatapku heran.

"Apa?", aku balas menatapnya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menyipitkan matanya menatapku, "Seperti ada badai dalam kepalamu."

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Moodmu benar-benar buruk dua hari ini. Kau sadar tidak, bahkan orang disekitarmu saja takut berbicara denganmu. Auramu terlalu gelap."

"Lalu kenapa kau berbicara denganku?", aku menantang Baekhyun.

"Karena aku kasihan dengan orang lain yang harus melihatmu."

Aku mengabaikan Baekhyun dan membaringkan tubuhku di rumput. Kami sedang berada di taman kampus, menikmati hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai besok. Rumput dibawahku benar-benar kering sempurna dan angin sepoi-sepoi menyapaku.

Aku menyadari bahwa moodku benar-benar buruk dua hari belakangan in, dan siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan seseorang bernama Oh Sehun. Aku masih sangat kesal padanya hingga merasa ingin menggigitnya. Andai saja ia didepanku sekarang, aku akan benar-benar menggigitnya.

"Aku baru tahu kau suka berjemur", suara berat itu terdengar diatasku dan aku membuka mataku cepat. Pandanganku langsung dihadapkan pada wajah Sehun yang berdiri diatasku, menghalangi sinar matahari dari tubuhku.

Aku benar-benar akan melompat menggigitnya jika saja otakku tidak meneriakkan peringatan bahwa aku akan terlihat sangat memalukan jika melakukannya. Jadi aku menutup lagi mataku, memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghalangi sinar matahari untukmu?"

Aku masih memejamkan mataku, mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berdiri disini. Selamat tidur, Kim Kai."

Aish! Aku mengangkat tubuhku cepat hingga kembali duduk. Aku lupa namja bodoh ini adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada.

"Aku tidak tidur. Sekarang pergilah!"

"Pemarah sekali. Ada apa dengannya, Baek?", Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Bukannya ia memang selalu pemarah padamu?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil lalu mengangguk, "Benar juga, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar pemarah. Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja di perpustakaan tempo hari setelah marah-marah. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun. Apa masih wajar marah padaku jika aku tidak melakukan kesalahan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng menyetujui ucapan Sehun, "Ia bahkan seperti akan menggigit siapapun yang berani menganggunya", tambahnya kemudian. Mereka berbicara santai seperti aku, si objek pembicaraan mereka, tidak ada disini.

"Ya, aku akan menggigit siapapun yang berani menggangguku. Jadi kalian menyingkirlah!", aku memotong pembicaraan itu sebelum mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku akan menerima gigitanmu dengan senang hati", Sehun kembali menatapku dengan senyum lebar.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk membalasnya, tapi kemudian kuurungkan begitu melihat seseorang berjalan kearah kami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao. Aku mendengus dan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat.

"Semuanya selesai. Sekarang kita bisa berlibur", ia mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Sehun dan tersenyum lebar. Aku melihat Sehun sedikit terkejut karena Tao tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Ia mengangguk pada Tao.

"Kita harus cepat jika tidak ingin kemalaman", Tao berbicara lagi dan menarik-narik lengan Sehun dalam pelukannya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Aku menatap Baekhyun dan bersyukur dalam hati, setidaknya ia menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama yang ingin kutanyakan sehingga aku tidak perlu membuka mulutku sendiri.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tao ingin berkunjung ke rumah saudaranya di Daegu. Aku akan mengantarnya."

Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat lagi dan aku mulai panik. Sangat menyebalkan mendapati Sehun selalu bersama Tao saat di kampus. Sekarang mereka juga ingin pergi berlibur berdua!

"A. . .", aku membersihkan tenggorokanku yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, "Aku dan Baekhyun juga akan pergi berlibur. Kukira kau akan ikut dengan kami", kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa kupikirkan sama sekali.

"Benarkah? Aah, kenapa tidak memberi tahuku lebih awal, aku sangat ingin sekali ikut dengan kalian", Sehun menatapku dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal, "Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti setelah kembali dari Daegu. Oke?"

Baekhyun meringis dan mengangguk kecil, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam merasakan perasaan aneh dalam hatiku.

"Ayo Sehunnie. . .", Tao berkata lagi dan mulai menarik Sehun.

"Pastikan kalian menghubungiku. Aku akan menyusul", Sehun berbicara sambil perlahan berjalan mundur sebelum kemudian benar-benar berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku dan Baekhyun.

Aku menatap punggung kedua orang itu dengan sakit hati.

"Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, Kai", kudengar Baekhyun berbicara pelan.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Baekhyun, "Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Sehun"

Kalimat itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Aku mendengus pada Baekhyun dan menjawab walaupun ia tidak bertanya, "Tidak"

"Kau cemburu, Kai", Baekhyun berbicara lagi.

"Aku tidak cemburu!", aku juga membantah lagi walaupun tiba-tiba aku menyadarinya dan bantahanku terasa lemah bahkan di telingaku sendiri. Berhari-hari aku mencoba memahami apa yang kurasakan, dan meskipun menyadarinya, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga membantah diriku sendiri.

"Ya, kau cemburu. Apalagi alasanmu berkata seperti itu? Kita tidak memiliki rencana liburan apapun."

 **TBC**

 **Review please~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autumm**

Aku tidak bisa tidak menikmati semua ini. Daun-daun kering yang memenuhi jalanan dengan warna jingga yang mempesona -bahkan jika tidak jauh dan tidak melelahkan aku rela berkendara menuju gunung Seoraksan untuk menikmati lebih banyak warna musim gugur- belum lagi udara dingin yang mulai menghembus menandakan musim dingin yang semakin mendekat. Tidak ada yang mengecewakan dari musim gugur dan aku nyaris mendesah puas menikmati semua keindahan itu.

Nyaris, jika Oh Sehun tidak berdiri 50 meter didepanku, melambaikan tangan dan jangan lupakan makhluk menyebalkan yang masih setia bergelayut di lengannya.

Merusak pagi indahku!

Aku mendengus ketika ia berjalan mendekat, merutuki kesialanku memilih jalan ini dan bukannya berjalan kearah lain menuju kelasku. Dua orang yang paling ingin kuhindari justru menjadi pemandangan pertama yang merusak kesucian musim gugurku.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kim Kai. Merindukanku?"

Bahkan walaupun suara itu menggetarkan dalam cara yang anehnya memuaskan, suara itu masih tidak kehilangan eksistensi menyebalkannya sedikitpun.

"Teruslah bermimpi Oh Sehun."

Dan seperti biasanya, Oh Sehun yang bebal tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan ucapanku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Kau meninggalkanku selama musim panas yang panjang dan aku nyaris gila merindukanmu."

Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mendengus lagi. Merindukan katanya? Benar-benar bajingan tidak tahu malu.

"Minggir!"

"Kau tidak mau membantu menyembuhkan rinduku ini?"

Demi Tuhan, pembicaraan ini sungguh menyebalkan! "Minta Zitao melakukannya untukmu."

Oh shit!

Ada hening yang panjang setelah kalimat memalukan itu. Kau tolol, Kai! Sekarang aku bahkan bisa melihat senyum setan yang perlahan mengembang di bibir Zitao. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku yang sialnya tepat jatuh di wajah Sehun yang juga mulai mengembangkan senyum setan yang sama sehingga tubuhku panas dan aku yakin aku mulai memerah menahan malu.

Sehun melangkah mendekat padaku dan aku sedikit bersyukur Tao tidak mengikutinya kali ini. Aku mematung, membiarkan Sehun semakin mengikis jarak hingga hidung kami hampir bersentuhan ketika akhirnya ia berhenti. Aku mempersiapkan diri diantara detak jantungku yang semakin menggila dan menunggu hal selanjutnya. Mungkin Sehun akan melangkah maju lagi hingga menghabiskan jarak diantara kami, mungkin ia akan menciumku, siapa yang tahu?

Sedetik kemudian kemungkinan itu terbantah ketika Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan sudut bibirnya di telingaku, membuatku menjengit karena sentuhan itu.

"Kau tidak sedang cemburu padaku kan?"

Sial, suara Sehun dan sentuhan kecilnya benar-benar mempengaruhiku dengan cara yang membuat kakiku melemah. Suaranya tidak pernah terdengar sedekat dan bahkan tidak pernah seserak maupun seseksi itu. Kali ini suaranya benar-benar kehilangan aura menyebalkannya. Terkutuklah Oh Sehun, terkutuklah Huang Zitao dan terkutuklah mulutku yang tidak bisa dikontrol.

Aku memejamkan mata dan merapalkan berbagai makian didalam hati, lalu mengambil dua langkah mundur menjauhi Oh Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecil penuh percaya diri dilatarbelakangi wajah Zitao yang tidak dapat kubaca, namun jelas bukan wajah bersahabat.

Aku yakin aku akan lebih memerah dari ini, karena aku aku mengangkat kaki kiriku dan melayangkannya sekuat tenaga ke tulang kering Sehun hingga teriakan menggelegarnya menghapus senyum percaya diri itu.

"AAARRGGHHH. . . Kai! Kau. . . Ssshh, Ya Tuhan!"

Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika sekarang kami menjadi pusat perhatian dengan aku sebagai pelaku penganiayaan. Keluar dari situasi memalukan ini lebih penting dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan adalah dengan menyepak Sehun. Setidaknya ia tidak bisa mengejarku ketika aku melangkah melewatinya, berusaha untuk tidak berlari dan mempertahankan langkahku agar tetap tenang.

.

"Sialan!"

"Hmm"

"Pria brengsek!"

"Aku tahu"

"Tidak tahu malu!"

"Benar"

"Ingin sekali kucincang tubuhnya dan memberikan dagingnya pada anak-anakku!"

"Oke, cukup sampai disana, Kai. Kau membuat kita terlihat seperti psikopat yang memberi makan anjing-anjingmu dengan daging manusia."

Aku mendesah, menyadari kebenaran ucapan Baekhyun saat melihat beberapa orang di sekitar meja kami yang menatapku risih, bahkan ada beberapa yang berhenti sejenak dari makan siang mereka. Aku meringis, lagi-lagi merasa malu dan menunduk singkat meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa bajingan sepertinya benar-benar ada."

"Apalagi sampai menyukai bajingan itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka" Baekhyun menyambung kalimatku dengan senyum lebar mengejeknya.

"Aku tidak. . ."

Kalimatku terhenti ketika memandang Baekhyun yang menunggu kelanjutan kalimatku dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sok perhatian yang jelas dimaksudkan untuk mengejek.

"Sialan kau, Baek!"

Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa merdu, "Tidak perlu malu padaku, aku menyadari dan memakluminya."

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari universitas ini, aku akan mencari tempat lain yang membuatku bisa menuntut ilmu dengan tenang."

"Kau yakin tempat itu akan menyenangkan tanpa Sehun?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, tentu saja. Didepanku tawa Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

"Katakan Kai, ini pertama kalinya kau jatuh cinta?"

Aku menyergit, kata-kata seperti jatuh cinta terasa berat dan terlalu menguntungkan untuk Sehun, "Aku tidak jatuh cinta!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, lupakan. Apa ini pertama kalinya kau menyukai seseorang?"

Kali ini aku terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja pertama kali, aku mengenalmu lama. Dan hanya orang yang pertama kali merasakannya yang bertindak seekstrim kau. Memilih menyingkir karena cemburu? Kau menggelikan, Kai."

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menyumpal sumpit ditanganku ke mulut Baekhyun agar ia diam.

"Kau mengingatkanku lagi alasan seharusnya aku tidak berteman denganmu" ucapku sarkastis.

Entah karena aku terlalu terlarut dalam pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun atau karena aku memang tidak lagi memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingku, aku tidak menyadari ada yang mendekati meja kami sampai kursi disebelahku ditarik dan seseorang duduk disana.

Oh Sehun, tentu saja. Dengan Zitao, tentu saja.

Ingatan tadi pagi kembali melintas di otakku dan aku merasakan wajahku mulai memerah lagi. Oh sialan Sehun ini sepertinya memang memiliki bakat mengusik seseorang.

"Maaf memotong pembicaraanmu, Baek. Tapi aku harus berbicara dengan anak ini, jadi permisi."

Sehun berbicara pada Baekhyun sebelum sepenuhnya memutar tubuhnya menghadapku dan menggeser kursinya hingga membentur kursiku dan jarak kami benar-benar dekat.

Jantungku kembali menggila.

"Nah, Kim Kai. . ." Ia berbisik sehingga aku yakin Baekhyun dan Zitao tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya, aku bisa melihatnya dari wajah bingung mereka, ". . .Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan kakiku yang membiru karena tendanganmu asal kau menjawabku. Jangan coba-coba menyepakku lagi jika kau tidak ingin dituntut karena menganiaya orang yang sama dua kali dalam jarak waktu dekat dengan banyak saksi mata." Ia berbicara lancar dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin yang penuh karena memang sekarang adalah waktu makan siang.

Demi matanya yang menatapku tajam dan demi ancamannya yang mengalirkan adrenalin begitu saja ke seluruh tubuhku, aku sekuat tenaga mengangkat kepalaku dihadapannya, menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak bisa diintimidasi semudah itu.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyepakmu!"

Dan demi Kim Kai yang jenius, seharusnya aku memikirkan kalimat lain yang lebih berani.

Sehun terkekeh kecil dan aku mengutuki diriku sendiri.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Kau bisa melakukannya lagi nanti setelah kita menyelesaikan ini."

Kali ini aku ingin menyepak kedua kakiku di wajahnya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Hanya beberapa pertanyaan, lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku pagi ini."

Kurasa wajahku berubah dari merah menjadi pucat hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Jadi, apa kau cemburu padaku, Kai?"

"Tentu saja tidak, jangan bermimpi Sehun!" Aku menjawab kurang dari sedetik setelah ia bertanya. Bukan jawaban yang cerdas karena aku bisa melihat Sehun mengulum senyumnya.

"Kau tahu, setelah pagi ini aku jadi memikirkannya. Kau, well, katakan saja tidak menyukai Zitao. Belum lagi sikapmu yang berubah didekatnya, ingat ketika kita di perpustakaan?"

Ya Tuhan, katakan ini hanya mimpi.

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan?"

"Tidak" Suaraku rasanya tidak meyakinkan lagi bahkan di telingaku sendiri.

Senyum Sehun semakin lebar. "Menyenangkan sekali melihatmu seperti ini, Kai. Kau berkali-kali lipat lebih lucu."

Menyenangkan? Lucu?

Kata-kata itu yang kurasa mengikis pertahananku. Menyenangkan? Apakah sangat menenyangkan baginya mempermainkan seseorang seperti yang dilakukannya padaku?

Lucu? Apakah aku terlihat seperti badut penghibur dengan sikapku yang cemburu padanya?

Aku bisa merasakan aliran adrenalin yang mengalir deras dalam tubuhku dan emosi yang semakin lama semakin memuncak hingga membuat kepalaku pusing.

Aku menarik kedua kerah baju Sehun, menarik hingga kali ini bibirkulah yang menyentuh telinganya agar aku bisa mendesis padanya karena aku yakin aku tidak akan tahan untuk tidak berteriak jika melihat wajahnya.

"Kau manusia paling bajingan yang kukenal. Jadi enyahlah dari hidupku dan pergi dengan Zitao-mu itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

Aku melepaskan cengkraman kedua tanganku di kerah bajunya, memundurkan kursiku dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Aku bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memanggilku namun aku tidak peduli.

.

Sisa minggu itu berjalan suram. Sehun sepertinya mendengarkan ucapanku untuk tidak muncul lagi didepanku. Aku merasa lega meskipun dalam hati merasa sedikit kecewa walaupun aku tidak yakin alasannya. Memang benar, otak dan hati tidak sepenuhnya berada di pihak yang sama. Di sisi lain Baekhyun terus bertanya mengenai apa yang terjadi di kantin hari itu. Untuk yang satu ini aku benar-benar merasa lega karena setidaknya Sehun tidak membeberakan pertengakaran itu pada siapapun, bahkan Baekhyun.

Hari ini akhir pekan dan seharusnya aku bisa bergulung dalam selimutku hingga waktu makan siang, seperti yang biasanya kulakukan. Tapi tidak, aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu hari ini sehingga aku tanpa sadar telah berada di kampus tanpa tahu apa yang kulakukan di tempat ini pada akhir minggu.

Klub vokal memiliki latihan rutin setiap akhir pekan, kan? Berarti aku bisa menemui Baekhyun. Mungkin melihatnya berlatih dan mendengarkan suaranya yang selalu dibanggakannya atau mungkin melihat klub yang bersebelahan dengan klub vokal. Klub dance pasti juga berlatih setiap akhir pekan dan pasti akan menyenangkan melihat mereka berlatih. Mungkin Sehun akan ada disana.

Sialan, Kim Kai!

Pertanyaan Baekhyun tempo hari kembali berputar di kepalaku. _"Kau yakin tempat itu akan menyenangkan tanpa Sehun?"_ Walaupun benci mengakuinya tapi keadaan sedikit membosankan tanpa gangguan dari Sehun.

Aku mendesah berat, sepertinya aku harus pulang dan tidur sebelum otakku semakin kacau. Aku berbalik dan saat itulah tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang dan aku diseret berjalan. Aku melongo sedetik sebelum kemudian sadar dan menyentak tanganku, namun pegangan pada tanganku tidak lepas. Sebelum memutuskan untuk meneriaki orang itu aku mengangkat kepala dari tanganku dan menatap punggung tubuh didepanku.

Oh Sehun. Aku mengetahuinya bahkan hanya dengan melihat punggungnya.

Diriku kembali terbagi. Setengah bagian diriku menyuruhku untuk diam dan mengikuti Sehun karena aku tidak akan apa-apa dengan Oh Sehun. Karena sebagian diriku percaya ia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padaku. Karena dia Oh Sehun.

Sebagian diriku yang lainnya menyuruhku melepaskan pegangan Sehun, meneriaki dan memakinya. Dan untunglah aku bisa berpikir cukup rasional hingga sisi itu menang. Aku menyentak lenganku lebih kuat kali ini hingga terasa sakit namun tetap saja tidak melepaskan pegangan kuat Sehun pada tanganku, hanya membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapku.

Sungguh, aku merindukan wajahnya.

"Kumohon ikut saja, Kai."

"Tidak mau!" Aku kembali sadar dan menyentak lenganku sekali lagi.

"Ikut denganku atau aku terpaksa mengikatmu?"

Aku terdiam, kasar sekali Tuan Oh ini.

"Kumohon."

Dan aku tertegun. Katakan aku lemah tapi permohonan itu memang benar melemahkanku. Jadi aku melemaskan lenganku digenggamannya dan membiarkannya menyeretku masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Begitu berada didalam mobilnya, ia memasang safety belt untukku sebelum menjangkau ke kursi belakang dan melemparkan sebuah hoodie ke pangkuanku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan baru akan membuka mulut ketika ia terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Menanyakan kebutuhan perutku disaat seperti ini, aku semakin mengerutkan dahiku bingung namun menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku memang belum memakan apapun sejak bangun tidur. Lalu apa? Ia akan mengajakku sarapan di suatu tempat?

Ia mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti, "Sudah kuduga."

Pertanyaanku terjawab ketika ia kembali menjangkau kursi belakang dan meletakkan sepotong roti dan sekotak susu diatas hoodie di pangkuanku. Bukan sarapan bersama kalau begitu.

"Hanya ada itu. Jika kau tidak kenyang katakan padaku. Kita bisa membeli lagi di perjalanan nanti."

Merasa malu karena kalimatnya mengindikasikan bahwa aku membutuhkan makan banyak dan menyadari sesuatu dari ucapannya, aku benar-benar membuka mulutku.

"Perjalanan apa? Kemana kau menyeretku?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Sekarang makan lalu beristirahatlah setelah itu. Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kita sampai."

"Mwo? Kita kemana? KAU MENCULIKKU OH SEHUN?"

Sehun kembali menatapku dengan tatapan memohon dan aku benci itu. Aku benci karena tahu aku akan luluh lagi dengan mudah. Entah apa yang dilakukannya untuk melemahkan tekadku.

"Aku akan mengembalikanmu paling lama malam ini. Kumohon."

Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain mengalah? Aku menuruti keinginannya untuk makan dan memejamkan mataku setelah menghabiskan sarapanku. Bukan karena aku mengantuk, sama sekali bukan. Namun karena aku terlalu gugup berada disebelahnya dan aku tidak yakin bisa sememalukan apalagi aku nanti, jadi aku mencegah semua kemungkinan itu.

Selama perjalanan ke tempat antah berantah itu aku sesekali mengintip dengan membuka sedikit mataku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kemana kami akan pergi dan aku terlalu gugup untuk bertanya lagi. Bahkan ketika mobil Sehun meninggalkan Seoul aku masih menahan mulutku untuk terbuka. Aku benar-benar berpegang pada instingku bahwa Sehun tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Dia tidak akan melakukannya.

Setelah lebih dua jam yang hening dan menyiksa didalam mobil, akhirnya aku mengenali sebuah tanda bahwa kami memasuki kota Sokcho dan pandanganku jatuh pada sesuatu diujung kota. Aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidur seiring detak jantungku yang semakin cepat.

"Sokcho? Jangan bilang kita akan pergi ke. . ."

"Yap, Seoraksan. Musim gugur menunggumu, Kai."

Dan aku nyaris melompat kegirangan didalam mobil, melupakan semua kekesalan yang kurasakan pada Sehun sebelumnya.

Seoraksan, surga musim gugur. Surga yang dengan berat hati harus kurelakan berlalu setiap tahunnya karena aku tidak mempunyai teman dekat selain Baekhyun -dan Baekhyun tidak akan sudi mengeluarkan keringatnya untuk sesuatu semacam ini- dan karena aku terlalu malas dan takut untuk berpergian seorang diri.

Adrenalin dan semangatku semakin deras saat kami semakin dekat pada tempat itu. Belum lagi tempat tujuan kami yang semakin terlihat jelas seiring melajunya mobil Sehun.

"Kita akan mendaki? Berapa lama lagi kita sampai? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak membawa kamera!"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ocehanku namun aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku tidak peduli jika saat ini aku terlihat memalukan, aku tidak peduli bahwa aku berniat untuk tidak bertemu Sehun lagi, aku juga tidak peduli bahwa aku biasanya tidak menyukai aktifitas semacam ini. Yang ada di otakku saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar kami tiba lebih cepat dan keluar dari mobil sialan ini dan aku bahkan rela melecetkan kakiku lalu menghabiskan nafasku untuk masuk ke hutan dan mendaki gunung itu.

"Menyetirlah lebih cepat. Ppali!"

Sehun kembali terkekeh.

"Sabarlah, kita masih harus berkendara satu jam lagi, sayang. Tapi kau bisa mulai memakai hoodiemu. Cukup dingin diluar sana."

Aku juga tidak mempedulikan lagi panggilannya padaku dan menurutinya untuk memakai hoodie yang disiapkannya untukku.

Sehun menculikku untuk membawaku ke tempat ini. Aku sekarang mengerti alasannya mempersiapkan hoodie dan sarapan untukku, untuk membuatku cukup kuat mendaki Seoraksan. Dan entah kenapa semua itu terasa sangat manis.

Sehun menculikku dan menyeretku pada tempat dengan tiga warna yang kusuka. Kuning, jingga dan merah. Warna musim gugur. Warnaku.

.

Aku terengah-engah ketika kami berada di tengah hutan Seoraksan. Tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin karena masih cukup pagi dan cuaca masih cukup dingin. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menikmati keindahan tempat ini dan mengalungkan sebelah tangan ke tubuhku berusaha untuk mengusir dingin. Ada banyak daun yang berguguran namun masih cukup banyak yang menggantung di pohon. Dimana-mana warna musim gugur dan aku tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya.

Sehun yang berjalan didepanku ikut berhenti begitu sebelah tanganku yang digenggamnya juga berhenti. Ia mendekatiku dan sedikit menunduk untuk memandang wajahku.

"Oke cukup. Sebaiklah kita beristirahat dulu. Kau memerah dan nafasmu nyari berhenti" Ia tertawa dan menarikku untuk duduk di batu yang cukup besar.

Lagi-lagi aku merutuki diriku yang tidak cukup kuat untuk menantang fisik Sehun.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ingin ke tempat ini?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya menatapku, "Kurasa karena aku menyukaimu."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan Sehun tertawa bersalah.

Apakah selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya? Wajah Sehun luar biasa tampan ketika ia melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Aku bertanya pada Baekhyun dan ia mengatakan tempat ini."

Baekhyun. Sudah kuduga.

"Terima kasih" Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kukatakan selain kata-kata itu.

Sehun menggumam dan mengangguk. Kami sama-sama diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Kai, aku benar-benar penasaran dan aku tidak dapat menyimpulkan jawabannya sendiri, jadi bantulah aku."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung.

"Apakah kau benar-benar cemburu? Apa itu artinya kau menyukaiku?"

Aku menegang namun tatapan Sehun mengunciku hingga aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Sehun, kau. . ."

"Kali ini saja, Kai. Aku mengatakannya ribuan kali padamu. Jadi setidaknya kali ini saja katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Kumohon, hanya kali ini saja."

Aku terdiam lagi untuk beberapa waktu dan jantungku mulai menggila lagi.

"Kau juga mengatakannya pada Zitao!"

Pada akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang bisa kupikirkan.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan jawabanmu, Kai."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau yang harus menjelaskannya padaku, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Ya ampun, Kai. Zitao itu temanku. Dia memang sedikit menyebalkan dan manja, tapi dia benar-benar hanya temanku."

"Tapi kau memang mengatakan hal yang sama padanya" Aku tetap keras kepala.

"Ya, dulu, saat kami sekolah dan aku belum mengenalmu. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti? Aku bahkan bersabar menerima setiap penolakan dan pukulan dan tendangan dan jambakan dan setiap sikap sinismu padaku. Mengapa menurutmu aku bersedia melakukannya?"

Aku lagi-lagi terdiam namun pipiku benar-benar terasa panas.

"Karena pada setiap pernyataan yang kukatakan padamu, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Aku bisa merasakan panas itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Aku menyukai, tidak, aku jatuh cinta padamu dan aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Ya Tuhan, ambil nyawaku sekarang juga.

"Jadi untuk kali ini saja. Apa kau masih tidak akan mengataka. . ."

"Akumenyukaimu!"

Kalimat itu kuucapkan tanpa jeda dan aku berharap ada lubang dibawah kakiku dan aku tenggelam didalamnya saat ini juga.

"Hanya menyukaiku?"

Aku mendelik kesal pada Sehun dan mengalihkan padangan dengan cepat ketika menangkap senyum dan raut usil diwajahnya.

"Kai?"

"Nado"

"Nado wae?"

"Ish, terserah kau sajalah Oh sehun!"

Tawa Sehun menggema dan aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik hingga membentur tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya melingkar di punggungku. Dagunya berada diatas kepalaku.

"Kurasa tidak ada ruginya mengejarmu selama ini jika pada akhirnya aku benar-benar mendapatkanmu."

Sehun bergumam sebelum aku merasakan sebuah ciuman di puncak kepalaku dan aku rasanya akan meleleh.

"Lakukan hal sama dengan Zitao sekali lagi dan kau akan mati ditanganku."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, mendorongku menjauh namun tetap menahan kedua tangannya di bahuku.

"Kau bisa menyiksaku sepuas hatimu jika aku melakukannya lagi, sayang. Tapi jangan pernah memintaku untuk enyah dari hidupmu dan tidak menemuimu lagi. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Ia memberikan sebuah senyum yang kali ini alih-alih terasa menyebalkan namun terasa menenangkan. Kemudian ia menarikku kembali, bukan pada tubuhnya, tapi meletakkan tangannya di bawah daguku dan mendekatkan wajah kami untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut dari sapuan bibirnya.

Ciuman kedua kami, ditengah surga musim gugurku.

.

 _Omake._

Minggu yang baru dan aku memasuki kampus dengan langkah yang lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Aku bahkan dengan ramah menyapa orang-orang yang melewatiku. Musim gugur hampir sepenuhnya habis dan mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku menyambut musim dingin dengan suka cita.

Namun langkahku berhenti dan senyumku hilang ketika di kejauhan melihat dua orang yang berjalan saling menautkan lengan. Siku-siku imajiner langsung muncul di pelipisku dan aku mengambil langkah-langkah besar dan menggebu mendekati kedua orang itu.

"YA! Oh Sehun!"

Kedua orang itu reflek membalikkan tubuhnya menatapku dan keduanya tersenyum, termasuk si Oh Sialan Sehun.

"Kau ingin mati?"

Menyadari kesalahannya Sehun melepaskan rangkulan Zitao di tangannya namun Zitao bersikeras dan menahan lengan Sehun. Darahku semakin mendidih.

"Ada apa, Kai-ssi? Kau ada perlu dengan kami?"

Huang Zitao sepertinya benar-benar menguji kesabaranku.

Aku menghela nafas menenangkan diri dan berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Ya. Karena kau merangkul kekasihku, jadi aku memiliki urusan dengan kalian berdua."

Zitao membulatkan mulutnya dengan keterkejutan yang jelas pura-pura. Ia jelas mengujiku. Disisi lain Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Kekasihmu? Oh maaf aku tidak tahu."

Ia melepaskan rangkulannya di lengan Sehun dan sedikit mendorong Sehun kearahku.

"Baguslah sekarang kau mengetahuinya, jadi kau bisa menjaga sikapmu, Zitao-sso."

"Hhmm. Setelah akhirnya kau mengatakannya tentu aku akan menjaga sikapku. Selamat untuk kekasih barumu, Kai-ssi."

Aku nyaris melompat mencakar wajahnya jika Sehun tidak terlebih dahulu merangkul leherku dan menyeretku pergi dari tempat itu, tentunya setelah melambai pada Zitao.

Ia menyeretku sambil terus tersenyum-senyum senang. Berani bertaruh ia sangat senang dan terhibur dengan aksiku.

Dengan gerakan santai kugerakkan sebelah tanganku menuju rambutnya dan menarik segenggam rambutnya yang masuk kedalam genggaman tanganku, menariknya keras.

"AAARRGGHHH. Oke, oke, aku hanya bercanda. Aku benar-benar bercanda, sayang. Sekarang lepaskan rambutku, oke? Ini sakit seka. . . AAARRGGHH!

FIN


End file.
